


Buzzed Circuits

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [24]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Lols, Spine is a serial chair abuser, The holy ball returns, snuggles a plenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: The Spine takes care of a very cuddly Sparky after a strong dose of the holy ball, and learns a valuable lesson about chairs.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Buzzed Circuits

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I love writing a holy ball buzzed Sparky, it's so fun. 😊

The bar was a bit crowded that night as the Walter bots celebrated a gig well done. After talking with a rather tipsy Rabbit, Sparky makes her way to where The Spine sat at the bar, wobbling to a stop next to him and resting her head on his shoulder with a small giggle.

The plasma ball, or holy ball as it's fondly called by Sparky and the other bots, had a much stronger effect on her than usual. Her system was absolutely buzzing and tingling.

"You're warm, Th' Spine. Wanna hug ya", her words were slurred a little bit.

"You're very high." Spine perks a brow at her and states with a chuckle.

"Nooo, I'm Sparky", she replies with a giggle and hugs his arm. The Spine smiles at her, optics glowing in amusement. She was so cute, high off the holy ball or not.

"No, I'm pretty certain you're Miss Giggle", he replies seriously and gently strokes her cheek.

Sparky giggles more in response and leans into his touch then loses her balance a little when her leg locks up, holding onto Spine's arm for support. Soon it was time to leave and Sparky was having some trouble walking, still holding on to Spine and giggling softly as she looked up at him while they filed out the door with the rest of the bots.

"Whoa, dizzy" she laughs softly and wobbles on her feet.

"Careful, darlin'" Spine warns gently and guides her by placing a hand on her waist, helping her walk out the bar.

Soon all the Walter bots were back at the Manor. The Spine ended up carrying Sparky inside after she started swaying too much on her feet and trying to drift off in a different direction as she walked.

The buzzed bot thought Spine was going to hug her when he knelt in front of her, so she had happily wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he picked her up.

Sparky lays her head on Spine's shoulder as he carries her through the Manor back to her room, giggling to herself and mumbling occasionally, she wasn't quite fully aware of her surroundings but she was very happy Spine was hugging her.

This was the best hug! His humming boiler and warm core made her feel safe and content as her system still buzzed giddily from the holy ball.

"Hehe, Spine you should add, 'built for hugs' to your intro, cuz you're a snuggle puppy." The copper bot rambles and softly nuzzles into his neck.

"That's not a good idea Sparky, the fangirls would never leave me alone if I said that." The Spine chuckles and shakes his head, knowing she probably won't remember this conversation later. At least she wasn't waxing poetic on holy balls and gumball machines this time.

"They don't have propellers, do they?"

"Propellers?..." Spine repeats to himself and perks a brow. "Wha- no Sparky, they don't. They just like the band, they don't actually have propellers."

"Good, it's a safety hazard, you could get hurt..." she mumbles and holds on to him a little tighter. 

Spine could feel the smaller robot relax against him a bit more after a moment, her arms and legs still gently gripping around him. He could swear he hears a soft, electronic buzz coming from her. Was she...snoring?

A peek at her face confirmed it, Sparky had slipped into her stand by resting mode. He smiles and chuckles softly, carefully adjusting his hold on her as they turned down the corridor to her room.

Once there, he strides through the doorway and stops next to the anti gravity chair she used as a bed.

"Here we are, darlin'. Last stop." 

Spine tries to gently unlatch Sparky's arms from around his neck, she makes a small sleepy noise and hugs him tighter. He tries to unhook her legs from his middle with the same result.

He stands there, trying to figure a way out of this predicament and lightly rubs a hand up and down her back in an attempt to bring her back online long enough to detach himself from her.

"Sparky, wake up sweetheart. We made it to your room."

Sparky mumbles into his shoulder with a soft buzz of a snore. Spine looks from her to the chair then back again. She looked so content, he would hate to move her even if she did let go of him...

"What am I gonna do with you, darlin?", he chuckles softly as he gazes at the peaceful expression on her face.

It was clear Sparky wasn't letting go anytime soon, not that he really minded. It was a nice feeling to know that she felt safe and comfortable enough to doze off in his arms like this.

Spine looks at the chair again. It seemed sturdy enough. He carefully lowers himself onto it, cringing a bit as it creaked in protest, but thankfully it supported both of the robot's weight. He leans back and manages to coax Sparky into a different position, now sitting across his lap and curled up against his chassis, gripping his shirt gently.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, it was so cute. His core warmed when she mumbles softly with a sigh and nuzzles into the warmth of his chest.

The Spine yawns, steam floats out of his mouth and up into the air. Just looking at Sparky all cozy and at ease made him want to go into stasis himself. He leans back a little more in the chair and rests his head on the cushion.

This chair was pretty sturdy, he muses to himself, comfy too. His green optics were just drifting shut when he heard a spring creak weakly under him. Thinking nothing of it, he closes his eyes with a soft sigh of steam.

_**Twang**_

****Crunch****

The chair suddenly experiences a catastrophic failure and collapses under the strain of the two robot's weight, leaving Spine sitting wide eyed in surprise and straight legged on top of the remains of the now useless chair.

He blinks at the chair under him then at Sparky, she had remained in stand by the whole time. He was moving to stand up when she roused in his arms and slowly blinks up at him with a sleepy smile on her copper features.

"Spine? What's goin' on?"

"I...think I owe you a new chair." Spine chuckles nervously as he stands up and eyes the mangled chair pieces, venting steam in embarrassment.

Sparky looks down at the chair and starts giggling softly. The major effects of the holy ball were starting to wear off by now, but she still found the whole scenario quite funny.


End file.
